Something Nobody Else Knows
by spiderwriters
Summary: When Spidey sees a gril about to commit suicide, what will he do? Will he tell her something knowbody else knows? My first ever oneshot.


**Hey guys. Man oh man is it a blizzard here or what. I shoveled a foot into my driveway and didn't come close to hitting the ground. In less than an hour the path I cleared was gone. But then again I live away from the city and across the street from a huge flat farming field. Yay we've been out since Tuesday, we don't have school tomorrow either! But my county is on a level 1 emergency. Did you hear about the thunder in Chicago?**

**Well here is my first one-shot. I'm not sure if I'll add more to this or keep it a one-shot. I think that this story has a god probability of happening considering Spidey was bullied a lot. Ok enough of my babbling he is my one-shot.**

Spidey was swinging through the city patrolling for crimes in the crisp clear twilight New York skyline. He was looking for trouble when he noticed a teenaged girl standing on the edge of a building crying. He dropped down beside her. It startled her but she didn't move. She looked at him, tears streaming from her sapphire eyes, and then immediately back at the ground before her. Her light brown hair was waving in the wind.

"You don't want to do that," Spidey said sympathetically. He held his hands out towards the girl slowly going towards her. The girl asked irritably, "how would you know?"

Spidey kept his tone to a calm sympathetic voice. It sounded as if he was hiding something back as he said, "Because I know as soon as you do you'll regret it and want to undo it," He looked slightly away towards the rooftop after he said that. The girl didn't notice this as she half looked away and snapped her head back she half laughed as she said, tears still streaming down her throat, "Oh yah, like you would know what I'm going through,"

Spidey took a step closer and the girl backed away, "As a matter of fact, I do. Why don't you tell me your name and I'll try to talk you out of jumping"

"My name is Jessica. I'm going to jump, and there's nothing you can say that will change my mind," Jessica said in a shaky tone. Spidey could hear in her voice that she didn't want to jump. He could hear that she _**wanted**_ somebody to talk her out of it. She wanted to know that someone cared.

"What if I told something that I have never actually admitted to anyone?" Spidey asked quietly.

She looked at him like something sparked her interest. She didn't argue, so Spidey took a breath and began to talk.

"I was in your position once," Spidey said quietly to her. Spidey like he was holding back something.

Jessica looked at him irritably, "Oh, do you honestly think that I'm going to believe that old trick? Do you think I'm stupid?"

He looked at her and said in a regular Spidey voice, "No I'm sure your smart," then he said calmly, "but then again you chose jumping from a building over other ways to die. So that makes me question-"

She let out a half breath laugh and gave him an "I can't believe you just said that look".

"Well if you're going to kill yourself at least do it a different way. I mean jumping? Seriously? That's the worst way to kill yourself," Spidey shook his head as he said that.

"Oh like you've ever thought that through. And didn't you say you were going to convince me _**not to jump**_," Jessica laughed in an aggravated tone.

Spidey said quietly, "You're not going to jump. I can tell that you're scared, and you want someone to know that someone cares enough to stop you," To Jessica, he sounded legit, like he was holding back that horrible truth.

Jessica looked at him for a moment, opened her mouth, closed it, and finally said quietly, "how do know how I feel"

Spidey looked slightly away as he quietly said with hurt in his voice, "when I was seven, it was the worst time in my life. My parents… well let's just say something happened and that I'm never going to see them again. I was separated from my best friend who was like an older brother to me. And I got beat up every day nonstop. I thought the only way it would end was if I killed myself. I got a call from my friend right as I was going to take a knife to my throat. He was worried about me because he knew what I was going through. He told me things will get better. And things did get better. I took time, but it got better,"

Jessica took a step off the ledge, then another step. She turned to look at Spidey, and said, "That- that must have been hard for you to admit,"

Spidey said quietly, "Like I said, nobody knows that except for you," He stepped of the ledge too.

Jessica looked at him in a reassuring tone, "I won't tell anybody, "

Spidey looked at her and quietly said, "Thanks,"

As she threw herself into Spidey and gave him a hug she said, "No, thank you Spider-Man,"

"No problem," He replied as he returned the hug.

**Awww wasn't that sweet? I hope you like that. That was my first one-shot. If you want more tell me in the comments, and I'll turn this into a story. If I do, someone overheard the conversation that happened on the roof. But tell me how my first one-shot was.**


End file.
